Alchemy and Lightsabers
by EdElricFan1001
Summary: Ed is sent off to protect Luke Skywalker. What will happen when he meets his greatest enemy?Xover with Star Wars. FLAMES ARE WELCOMED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Star Wars.**_

_**Alchemy and Lightsabers:**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Edward Elric walked down the halls of Central command center followed by his brother Alphonse. They had just returned from a particularly hard mission, which explained why their clothes were ragged and unkempt. With a tired look on his face and a sigh, Ed knocked on Colonel Mustang's door before walking in and giving a hasty salute before sitting down on the couch facing the desk.

"Why so tired, shrimp?" Mustang asked with a smile on his face.

"Look Colonel Sarcasm. I'm tired, hungry, and I feel _disgusting._ Can you hurry this up? I'll yell at you later." Ed said in a very tired (and irritated) voice. Mustang smirked some before handing Ed a folder with information on a new mission in it. Ed opened it and read a few lines before looking at Mustang skeptically.

"Nice joke. Where are the real mission specs?" Ed asked putting the folder on the table. Mustang picked it up and handed it back to him.

"These _are_ the real mission specs, Fullmetal." Mustang said before standing up and walking around his desk to stand beside a door to his right. "If you read through that correctly you will realize that you have been called by a Jedi master named Yoda to protect his protégé who is also a Jedi. His name is Luke Skywalker. This is just a precaution that they are taking. Everything will be explained to you in that packet."

Ed decided to fight back later and ask questions now. "So… It says here that a Jedi warrior is kinda like a soldier in the military here, in the same role as a State Alchemist, only they train from when they are young, but it says here that he can handle himself. Why does he need me?"

"Like I said it's just a precaution. They will be arriving here shortly to pick you up. Al can come if he wants, but it will be very dangerous and I would suggest that he stays here. Why don't you go shower and change then come back and meet me here with everything that you will need for the trip." Mustang said looking at Ed who had stood up and started walking to the door. He turned and saluted before walking out.

"This will most certainly be interesting."

* * *

Ed walked out of the room that HQ had provided him with feeling clean and refreshed. He was now ready to go and talk to Mustang about this.

"Brother."

"Yes, Al?" Ed asked stopping and looking behind him at AL.

"Are you going to let me go?"

"No."

"No? What do you mean?"

"I mean this sounds too dangerous for you. I need you to stay behind. No arguments, okay?" Ed said turning back around and walking down the hall to Mustang's office. Ed stopped outside the door. He heard voices inside. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door once more and walked inside, not sure what was going to happen.

* * *

_**A/N: Well what do you think? This is really my brother's story but he is too young to register for fanfiction so I typed it and put it on mine. It was really a group effort to write it. Thank you to everyone who reviews!!**_

_**Mustang1001 **_

_**&**_

_**EdElricFan1001 **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Star Wars.**_

_**Alchemy and Lightsabers:**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

Sitting on the couch in Mustang's office was a teenager garbed all in black. If Ed had to guess he would say that he was in between nineteen and twenty years old. On his belt was a silver cylinder. The man smiled at Ed who tried to give him a small smile with little success. He walked to the front of Mustang's desk and saluted before sitting down across for the man.

"Glad you could join us Fullmetal. For once you're actually on time." Mustang said looking at the ornery teenager in front of him whose eye twitched before he looked away. "Mr. Skywalker, I would like to introduce you to Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." The man across from Ed stuck out his hand with another warm smile.

"You can call me Luke," He said as Ed briefly shook his hand.

"And you can call me Ed. This is my younger brother, Al." Luke stuck out his hand for Al to shake and exchanged pleasantries with him before all three turned to face Mustang again.

"As you know already Fullmetal, Luke is being hunted by the sith lord Darth Vader. His Jedi master, Yoda sent us a message and asked that we provide an alchemist who can help him against this threat, which is why I chose you. This will definitely be a learning experience for both of you. You will be leaving as soon as this meeting is done." Ed blinked.

"How are we getting to our next destination? And what is our next Destination?" Luke took this opportunity to explain their current situation.

"A good friend of mine, Han Solo, has been captured by Jaba the Hutt and we are going to Tattooine to rescue him." Ed nodded.

"Where is Tattooine?"

"In the north sector of the universe." Ed raised a skeptic eyebrow.

"The north sector of the universe… as in space?" Luke nodded. "Space travel is impossible." Mustang shook his head.

"Trust me, Fullmetal, it's quite real. Their spaceship is parked in the parade grounds." Ed's eyes grew wide with interest.

"What is it made of? And how to you fuel something as large as you imply? How many people does it hold…" Ed glanced over at Mustang who had an amused look on his face as he watched the scientist in Ed take over. Ed blushed some and looked over at Luke again.

"I'm not really sure what it's made of… steel I think, you'll have to ask a space pilot as to what fuel it uses, it holds quite a few people so there's no worries there. The name of the ship is the Millennium Falcon." Luke said with another smile on his face. It was starting to irritate Ed at how happy this guy was.

"You better go if you want to arrive at your destination in the next few days." Ed and Luke nodded and stood and started to walk out the door followed by Al and Mustang. Ed was wondering when he would see HQ and his brother away… what he didn't know was that he about to go on one of the greatest adventures he would ever have.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who Read and Reviewed! You guys are awesome!!! **_

_**They are:**_

_**Ryunchi-shuichi41 and Shadewolf7.**_

_**I would also like to thank my amazing Beta reader: EdElricFan1001, who is also my older sister.**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**Mustang1001**_

_**And**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Star Wars.**_

_**Alchemy and Lightsabers:**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_Last Time:_

"You better go if you want to arrive at your destination in the next few days." Ed and Luke nodded and stood and started to walk out the door followed by Al and Mustang. Ed was wondering when he would see HQ and his brother again… what he didn't know was that he about to go on one of the greatest adventures he would ever have.

* * *

Ed walked aboard the huge ship and looked around in awe. How this thing could travel through space at a fast speed he would never know.

"I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew." Luke said walking through a door that had opened before him. Al and Mustang stepped onto the ship behind Ed and looked around. Mustang kept the practiced calm look on his face, while Al let out a small gasp. Ed followed Luke into a room that had a table on the side. Sitting at the table were two people and a human sized fur bag. One of the people was a woman and the other was a man. The woman had her long brown hair in a braid down her back and a pale completion. She had an air of someone who demanded respect. The man had a friendly smile on his face and looked relaxed, as he talked to Luke in hushed tones. The brown fur bag sat and listened quietly. When Ed, Al, and Mustang walked in the three looked up and quieted. Luke walked over to stand next to Ed.

"This is Ed Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," He motioned to Ed. "His brother Al," He pointed to Al, who waved. "And Colonel Mustang." Mustang saluted. "This is Lando, Leia, and Chewbacca." Luke said pointing to the man first then the woman and the fur bag. All three stood up and walked over.

"Nice to meet you." Lando said sticking out his hand. Ed shook it with a smile.

"Likewise." Ed said as Leia walked over and shook his hand too. She was quiet though. Chewbacca on the other hand was quiet loud. Ed stuck out his hand to shake his but instead he was pulled up into a huge hug. Chewbacca made grunting noises that had to be his language. "Can't… breath…" Ed managed to say. Luke laughed and pulled him off.

"That's just Chewy's way of saying hello." Luke said patting Ed on the shoulder.

"What language is he speaking?" Ed asked with interest.

"I'm not exactly sure. Chewy's is a Wookie so it must his native language. You can ask Han when we rescue him, Chewy's been with Han for a long time so he might know." Luke said as Mustang walked over.

"When are you departing?" He asked in the same calm voice he always had.

"As soon as Lando and Chewy say that we're ready."

"We are." Lando said walking up behind Luke. Mustang nodded.

"Have a good trip Fullmetal. I expect you to have that report done by the time that you get back. Luke gave us a transmitter so that we can talk to you. It would be best if you would call us. Don't get yourself hurt… that would just mean that I would have to do more paperwork."

"Thanks a lot Colonel Sarcasm. Take care of Al okay?" Mustang nodded at Ed's request and walked off the ship telling Luke good-bye and good luck. "Hey Al. Take care of yourself okay?"

"You too, brother. I'll do research while your gone, and make sure to tell me if you find anything!" Al said giving his brother a bone-crushing hug. "Good luck, Luke. I hope you are able to rescue your friend." Al said shaking Luke's hand and walking down the ramp to get outside. Ed waved at him one last time as the ramp closed.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I owe you one!**_

_**They are:**_

_**Steel Scale, Demon Lord Sesshomaru, Kisa44, miss-edward-elric**_

_**You guys are awesome! Please read and review!!**_

_**Mustang1001**_

_**And**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Let me check… nope. Star Wars and FMA belong to someone else.**_

_**Alchemy and Lightsabers**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_Last Time:_

"Have a good trip Fullmetal. I expect you to have that report done by the time that you get back. Luke gave us a transmitter so that we can talk to you. It would be best if you would call us. Don't get yourself hurt… that would just mean that I would have to do more paperwork."

"Thanks a lot Colonel Sarcasm. Take care of Al okay?" Mustang nodded at Ed's request and walked off the ship telling Luke good-bye and good luck. "Hey Al. Take care of yourself okay?"

"You too, brother. I'll do research while your gone, and make sure to tell me if you find anything!" Al said giving his brother a bone-crushing hug. "Good luck, Luke. I hope you are able to rescue your friend." Al said shaking Luke's hand and walking down the ramp to get outside. Ed waved at him one last time as the ramp closed.

* * *

Ed sighed looking up at the ceiling of the Millennium Falcon. They had been traveling to Tattooine for the past two days. They would have gotten there that day, except for, once again according to Luke, the hyperdrive was broken.

Luke walked into the room at that moment and Ed sat up making a place for Luke to sit.

"How's it going Ed?" Ed looked over at him, eyebrow raised.

"It was interesting for the first few hours, but it gets dull very fast. How can you stand space travel?" Luke smiled.

"You get used to it after a while. We should be there in twelve hours if we don't run into any traffic blocks, mainly the empire." Ed nodded.

"How are we going to find Han? Do you know where were going?" Luke nodded.

"I grew up on Tattooine. It shouldn't be too hard to find Jabba the Hutt either." Ed closed his eyes for a moment.

"What will I need to do?" Luke looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess the question would be: what can you do?" Ed smiled.

"I'm an alchemist, so basically anything that you need made, with the proper materials I can make it." Luke blinked.

"I didn't know alchemy was that powerful. That could come in handy in a tough spot. There are two questions I need to ask though: Can you shoot a blaster and can you block a shot?" Ed bit his lip. Of course he could block a shot, but could he trust these people with the knowledge of his automail? Luke was looking at him expectantly, and Ed made up his mind.

"If a blaster's anything like a gun, then yes I can shoot it. As for blocking, you have no need to worry about that, my arm works great."

"You can't do that! You could lose your arm!" Ed smiled and pulled up his sleeve. Luke looked at the automail and grinned.

"I guess you could block with that arm. Odd, I've lost my right arm too." This took Ed off guard. Just as he opened his mouth to ask how, the ship lurched foreword and Ed fell down. Lando came over the speaker.

"_Sorry about that, we finally got the hyperdrive to work. We'll be at Tattooine in two hours."_

* * *

_**A/N: It's about time that I updated this story. My brother quit so I decided to finish it for him.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**_

_**Steel Scale**__**, **__**To Destination**__**, **__**Kisa44**__**, **__**FMA lover912**__**, **__**Harryswoman**__**, **__**miss-edward-elric**__**, **__**Shadewolf7**__**, **__**shinigami109**__**, and Koshilo!**_

_**You guys are awesome! **_

_**Until next time! **_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: (looks) nope. Don't own Star Wars or FMA, sorry.**_

_**Alchemy and Lightsabers**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Last Time:_

"I didn't know alchemy was that powerful. That could come in handy in a tough spot. There are two questions I need to ask though: Can you shoot a blaster and can you block a shot?" Ed bit his lip. Of course he could block a shot, but could he trust these people with the knowledge of his automail? Luke was looking at him expectantly, and Ed made up his mind.

"If a blaster's anything like a gun, then yes I can shoot it. As for blocking, you have no need to worry about that, my arm works great."

"You can't do that! You could lose your arm!" Ed smiled and pulled up his sleeve. Luke looked at the automail and grinned.

"I guess you could block with that arm. Odd, I've lost my right arm too." This took Ed off guard. Just as he opened his mouth to ask how, the ship lurched foreword and Ed fell down. Lando came over the speaker.

"_Sorry about that, we finally got the hyperdrive to work. We'll be at Tattooine in two hours."_

* * *

Ed felt like cheering. Two more hours and he'd be off this horrible ship! Luke laughed at the excited look on Ed's face. His face then became inquisitive.

"Ed? How exactly did you lose your arm?" All happiness disappeared from Ed's face. His brow furrowed and to Luke it looked as if he was deciding whether to tell the truth or not. "You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable with it." Luke hastily put in. Ed visibly relaxed.

"It's just really hard to explain. I know that I can trust you from what I've read in your file and from how you act. It's just that very few people know how I lost my arm." Luke nodded. He could understand Ed's craving for privacy.

"My brother and I did something really stupid and we had to pay the ultimate price for our foolishness. I lost my arm and leg for that act. That's really all there is to it." Luke nodded again. He hadn't suspected Ed to tell him anything. He had already known that Ed had lost his left leg. He had noticed to distortion between his footsteps.

"How did you lose your arm?" Ed asked quietly. Luke looked down his gloved right hand and then back up at Ed who was waiting patiently.

"I lost it fighting the Sith Lord Darth Vader. He unarmed me quite literally. And then to add insult to injury, he confessed that he was he was my father. And now Yoda has told me that I must destroy my own father! I can't do that! He may be evil, but there must be some good in him still! I can feel it!" Luke looked so hopeful that Ed had to agree with him.

"I hope that he is still good. If he didn't kill you then he must still care about you." Luke smiled at Ed.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

The door opened in front of Ed and he followed Luke, Lando, Leia, and Chewy off the ship and outside onto the hot desert planet.

"We all know the plan right?" Everyone nodded. "Chewy, Lando, Leia? Good luck." All three nodded and walked off to their base. At that moment C-3P0 and R2-D2 ambled off the ship. Luke walked over to them and inserted his Lightsaber into R2-D2 and talked to them both in hushed voices before they both departed as well. Luke turned back to Ed.

"All we have to do now is wait for two days and then we can carry out our part of the plan." Ed nodded and stretched. They both boarded the ship ready for a long wait.

* * *

Luke led Ed to the large dome in the distance. This was the place where Jabba was. As they approached, Ed had to notice that the doors were closed. He looked up at Luke.

"Want me to open those?" Luke nodded.

"Be my guest." Ed rubbed his hands as they came to stop at the door. With a sharp clap he touched his hands to the door and created a perfectly circular entrance hole. With a grin Ed walked through the door and into the stronghold, Luke behind him.

* * *

**_A/N: I know it's not as long as you might have hoped it would be. I'm sorry about that, this seemed like a good place to stop. I'll update again soon!_**

**_Thanks to:_**

**_Katty008, xXHeatherMustangXx, Niki-Uni, skywalker05, and Ranchi Blade!_**

**_You guys are amazing!!_**

**_Ciao!_**

**_EdElricFan1001_**


End file.
